Poems
by Haku Kitsune
Summary: Kikumaru, Fuji, Inui, Ryoma, Kaidoh, and Oishi enter in a poetry contest. Chaos, shortened practices, emotional distress, and many other things ensue. What will the regulars do?
1. Kikumaru's and Fuji's poems

_**Disclaimers: **__I do not own, nor do I wish to own, The Prince of Tennis or any of the Prince of Tennis characters. But I do own the poems. So don't even try to steal them._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Ne, Fujiko, did you finish your poem?"

Fuji turned around slowly as an overactive acrobat bounded toward him over energetically, nearly crashing into an unsuspecting 7th grader that was also headed home. Another tiring practice had finally ended and once again most of the team was tired from all the running, matches, and threats of drinking Inui's dreaded Penal-Tea, that is, except for Fuji…

"Kikumaru-senpai, watch where you're going!" yelled Ryoma. Fuji watched silently as Kikumaru managed to put the 7th grader in a choke-hold… I mean glomp Ryoma.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Let go! You're choking me!" Ryoma now struggled to breathe as Kikumaru unknowingly choked him. Fuji chuckled, but made no move to help. Just then, Oishi walked up to the school gate, and with a cry, attempted to pry Kikumaru off the suffocating Ryoma. After another few seconds, Kikumaru let go, much to Fuji's disappointment, and Ryoma fell over panting.

"Saa, what did you want to talk to me about, Kikumaru?" Fuji inquired with a slightly amused smile.

"Your poem! I was asking you about your poem."

"What about it?"

"Did you finish yours?"

"Maybe… Why?"

"Mou, Fuji don't you EVER give a straight answer?!" Kikumaru groaned.

Fuji smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about." He almost laughed as Kikumaru let out an exasperated sigh.

"I wanted to know if you were entering the contest. If you have time could you look at mine?"

"Saa, of course I could look at yours. And to answer your question, Yes, I finished mine in class. Maa, let's head over to my house."

Kikumaru cheered, and pulled out a rather small piece of paper and handed it to Fuji. "Here! Now let's go!" Fuji looked over the poem as they begin walking.

"Maa, Fuji! That's dangerous…"

"I'll be fine. It's a nice poem."

"You think so? I worked hard on it!"

The two continued walking for another few blocks. During this time Fuji memorized Kikumaru's poem, while Kikumaru managed to... Do nothing productive. Unless you consider spinning a tennis ball on your finger productive… The walking signal changed to 'walk' and Fuji begins walking forward without looking both ways.

"Ah! Fuji, look out!" Fuji's eyes opened and he stopped as a car zoomed just in front of him. "Watch where you're going, Fuji! You almost got hit by that car! Baka car! Fuji, are you ok?"

"…"

"Fuji?"

"…"

Kikumaru took a deep breath and yelled in Fuji's ear, "FUJI SYUUSUKE!!!!!"

Fuji managed to cover his ears, but they still hurt because Kikumaru yelled really loud. As a matter of fact, his shout not only got Fuji's attention, not that he didn't already have it… He also got the attention of everyone within 15 meters of him. They all stared at Kikumaru and Fuji as if they were crazy. (Which they probably are…)

"Saa, Kikumaru, you didn't have to yell." Fuji said as he rubbed his ear. He thought to himself, _I really need to find a way to make him stop yelling like that… Everyone thinks he's insane. How amusing._

"How else am I supposed to get your attention?"

"You already had it the first time you said my name. Oh, look we're here."

"Huh? You're trying to change the subject! …Wait. Where's my poem?"

"…Nani? Shimatta. Looks like it blew out of my hand as the car passed by."

"NANI?!"

"What did I say about yelling?"

"Ah, gomen. Demo, what are we going to do?"

"Saa, lucky for you I memorized it."

"Eh?! Arigato, Fuji!" Kikumaru hugged him. Fuji smiled slightly and told him to let go, politely of course because I don't endorse being mean.

"Now let me see if I got this right. Is it:

_On a bright afternoon, I opened the window_

_And looked at the shaded road,_

_Smiling slightly as I saw a man below._

_He tapped the door with a light rap_

_That echoed through out the empty house._

_Getting up I answered the door _

_I saw most alarming sight that day._

_For on my doorstep stood _

_The fearsome man with a purple hood._

_I glared at him unhappily,_

_For the last time he came he caused a catastrophe_

_And told me I was the one to blame._

_And now here he stood,_

_The fearsome man with a purple hood,_

_Smiling as if all was good,_

_And waiting to come in._

"_What do you want?" I wished to cry_

_He smiled with the usual sigh_

_Before giving me a book._

_The book was titled __A Wish for You._

_I asked him what to do,_

_And he replied, "You must quickly make a friend_

_And ask him what he wishes for."_

_Out of boredom, I went to look for a friend_

_And found a bend in the nearby road._

_There I sat in the bend,_

_While trying to fend all the crazed flies_

_When suddenly, to my surprise, a boy walked down the road._

_It was Ochibi, a nearby farmer's son._

_I went and asked him what he wished for_

_And he answered, "I have plenty of things,_

_But what I wish for the most is a good harvest."_

_Satisfied, I said, "Well then, friend, I wish for that, too._

_I wish a bountiful harvest for you."_

_With that I walked away,_

_Before he could say_

_Anything else to me._

_I went home to my house near a tree,_

_And looked out the window, watching the sky darken…_"

The pair walk in the general direction of Fuji's doorstep as Fuji recited the poem. Kikumaru stared at Fuji for a full minute before saying, "Sugoi! I can't believe you memorized to whole thing! Ne, can I read yours now?"

Fuji smiled and said, "Sure, when we get to my room. Saa, you can read it while I write your poem down."

Then he looked up and realized they had made a few wrong turns, which was ironic because they were only a block from his house a few seconds ago. "Saa, my house is this way," Fuji sighed as he pointed toward his house.

"I knew that, Fuji." Kikumaru grinned before poking Fuji and yelling exuberantly, "Last one to your house has to drink Aozu!" He ran toward Fuji's house as Fuji watched him go looking dejected about Kikumaru's choice of Inui juice. He hated Aozu and everyone knows why. Realizing that if he didn't hurry he'd have to drink Aozu, Fuji ran as quickly as he could, trying to catch up with Kikumaru. As luck would have it, even though Kikumaru had a head start the race ended in a tie.

"No more races, Kikumaru." Fuji sighed. He looked back at the door before walking up the stairs to his room.

"Ok…" Kikumaru said. He hesitantly followed Fuji and sat down in a chair anxious to begin reading Fuji's poem. Fuji took his time getting the poem out of his bag. He enjoyed watching people suffer and Kikumaru wasn't an exception.

"Fuji, what's taking so long?" Kikumaru asked as he began fidgeting in his chair. Finally Fuji gave him the poem. It was:

_We are not perfect,_

_Never have been and probably never will be._

_Those foolish ones who say they are perfect_

_Are probably farthest from it,_

_And as for those who humbly say they are anything but perfect_

_Are right because we are all far from perfection,_

_The perfection that so many seek, but fail to ever attain._

_What makes us think we can achieve such an eccentric dream?_

_We seem to forget that no matter what kind of future is ahead,_

_It starts at this moment. It starts with our every decision._

_From this point on, we should live life without seeking perfection._

_Then instead you could seek out true happiness._

_And when you find it you will open a door that can never be closed,_

_For when you find true happiness,_

_Only then will you be truly free._

"Ne, Fuji… I didn't know you wrote poems this well!" Kikumaru commented cheerfully. Somehow the sheet the poems was on managed to appear on Fuji's desk again. Even though both Fuji and Kikumaru were 3 meters from it…

"Glad you liked it. Demo, shouldn't we study for that test coming up now?" Fuji said glancing up from his homework.

"Oh, right! We've got to study for that history test. I almost forgot…" Kikumaru muttered. He took out his homework and the two of them work on their homework until bedtime, with breaks for food, brushing teeth, and snacks.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Okay, I hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is preferred… Now if you have time, please review!


	2. The Strange Day

Yo, minna! How's your life going? This is chapter 2!! Yay… Anyway, disclaimers!

_**Disclaimers**__: I do not own, nor do I wish to own, the Prince of Tennis or any of the characters from the Prince of Tennis used in this fanfic. But I DO own the poems._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Chapter 2: The Strange Day

Kikumaru and Fuji were in their ever-so-much-fun English class, and the teacher was making everyone read their poems.

"Kikumaru-kun, please go ahead and read your poem."

"Eh? But I'm not -" He was cut off as Fuji elbowed his side. "Ita… Hai, sensei."

He walked up to the front of the class rubbing his side and muttering about how he was going to hurt Fuji later. He recited a poem while glaring at Fuji. So I guess he memorized it the night before…

After he finished, everyone applauded… Well, almost everyone. Fuji was sitting at his desk laughing so hard that it almost looks like he was having seizures. Kikumaru stalked back to his desk and hissed at Fuji, "That's enough!" with an evil grin.

Fuji stopped abruptly and cocked his head as he glanced at Kikumaru. "Is some thing wrong?" He said while chuckling silently.

Kikumaru rolled his eyes. "Does it look like something's -"

He was cut off by the teacher calling on Fuji to read his poem.

"Eh? Ano… Hai, sensei…" Fuji replied still looking at Kikumaru, who is suddenly snickering silently.

He walked unenthusiastically towards the front of the class and recited a poem. The class applauded politely as Fuji walked back to his desk. Kikumaru on the other hand was laughing so hard that if someone poked him he'd probably fall over and start rolling on the floor laughing. As a matter of fact, he started coughing as if he couldn't breathe… Next thing you know he was on the floor STILL laughing, but he wasn't breathing...

"Saa, this could be a problem," Fuji muttered rolling his eyes. Then he went over and whacked Kikumaru on the back a few times. (Kikumaru is in the sitting position, mind you)

"Oi, Fuji… Ita! Fuji that hurts, nya!" Kikumaru yelped after the third whack. Obviously, Fuji was whacking him really hard.

"Saa… Looks like he's breathing again…" Fuji said cheerfully as Kikumaru glared at him.

"It's your fault I was laughing in the first place!" Kikumaru hissed.

"Maa, calm down, Kikumaru. We wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt, would we?"

"Whatever." Kikumaru pouted and sat back in his chair. Unfortunately, at that moment the fire alarm went off. "Nani?! Such bad timing…"

After the fire drill, everyone in the school laughed at Kikumaru's misfortune, excluding Tezuka, Ryoma, and Kaidoh.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Tennis Practice_

"Ok, you know what to do, right? Go run your laps, and if you fail to finish a lap within 55 sec you must drink my Deluxe Penal Tea." Inui said clearly enjoying the looks on the regulars' faces when they saw him holding a pitcher of bubbling purple 'juice'.

And then, they started running. Within the first ten laps all the non-regulars were given the Penal Tea.

"30 more laps!" Inui reminded them.

"I won't drink that even if I die!" yelled Momo. He picked up speed and pulled to the front of the group.

"Fsssssssss… I'm not drinking that!" Kaidoh hissed as he caught up to Momo.

"Kawamura-senpai, here's your racket." Do you need to know who that is?

"BURNING! OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" Taka-san yelled as he dashed between Kaidoh and Momo.

"Echizen!! You did it again!" Everyone, excluding Tezuka and Fuji, yelled as Ryoma ran behind Taka-san.

"Heh, mada mada dane, senpai tachi… Uh-oh." Ryoma sweat-dropped as the other regulars caught up with him looking very angry.

Fuji smiled and said, "Echizen is always doing that. But that juice looks so good. Ne, Tezuka wanna try it?"

Tezuka sweat-dropped. "No thanks."

"Saa… That's too bad." Fuji muttered as he pulled ahead of Tezuka, who muttered to himself, _Damn it, now I have to catch up. This is going to be so much fun…_

Eventually they finished all 50 laps, and managed to end the last lap in a tie, again.

Oishi panted, "Inui, you're going to kill us with all this running."

"Really? But I enjoy doing this." Inui muttered while smiling.

"Saa, I want to try some of that Penal Tea." Fuji said walking up to Inui cheerfully.

"Sure. I've got an entire pitcher if you want to drink it." Inui said cheerfully. Heck, he was even smiling. How unusual.

Fuji opened his eyes as he glanced at the Penal Tea. "On second though, I'll pass."

Inui frowned and sighed, "Was it something I said? I was only trying to be cheerful."

Tezuka sent the regulars and non-regulars to their separate practices, and practice continued as usual

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Fuji went home in his sister's car, which happened to be an expensive looking silver one. Everyone else watched him go with expressions that say 'aw, I want to go home in a car like that…'

"So… How many of you are in the poetry contest?" asked Ryoma.

Inui glanced at one of his notebooks. "According to my notes Fuji, Kikumaru, and Kaidoh are the only ones participating."

"Hmm? Really? Cause I get the feeling that the rest of us are going to be forced into it." Ryoma said nonchalantly.

"Ochibi, what makes you say that?" Kikumaru asked. He glomped Ryoma from behind.

"Eh? Just a feeling. Now could you please get off me, senpai?"

"Ah, gomen. Gomen." Kikumaru reluctantly let go of Ryoma.

"Senpai-tachi, see you tomorrow." Ryoma said waving slightly as he headed toward his house. Everyone else shrugged and went their separate ways.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

The evil 'grin' I'm referring to is the one Kikumaru has in Episode 99 when his hair was covered in white paint. Momo was laughing at him and he got mad.

The night before the events of this chapter, Fuji and Kikumaru swapped poems and dared each other to read it in front of the class. That is why I put 'a poem'. It makes the story more random.


	3. Kaidoh's Poem

"Minna, as you probably already know, the school is having a poetry contest, and you are all expected participate, due to the lack of participants if we let you join freely."

Momo raised his hand and when he was called on he asked politely, "Ano, sensei… Everyone? Really?"

"Hai, Momoshiro-kun, everyone." The teacher replied in a strained voice as he tried to be patient with Momo.

"Ah… Arigatou, sensei." Momo sighed looking dejected as he sat down because he just wasn't good a writing poems. When class was dismissed, Momo saw Kaidoh and walked up to him.

"You're participating in the poetry contest, ne?"

"Of course I am baka. Fsssssssssss…"

"Oi, Mamushi, watch who you call a baka! I was trying to be nice." Momo yelled.

Taka-san showed up to stop the fighting before they knocked each other silly, but some how they managed to slap each other a few times. Amazing, isn't it?

At that moment, Ryoma passed by on his way to English class. He glanced at Momo and Kaidoh and muttered, "Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi."

Fuji and Kikumaru passed by as they walked towards their Algebra class. As soon as they saw Momo and Kaidoh, they started hysterically laughing.

"Fssssssssssss… Baka stop slapping people."

"You're the one who slapped me first, Mamushi!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Wanna fight, Mamushi?!"

"Sure. Let's go right here, right now. Unless you're _afraid_… Fsssssssssssss…"

"Why would I be afraid of you, Mamushi? Give me your best shot!"

Taka-san had given up and left by then because he had music class on the other side of the building.

Just as Kaidoh and Momo were about to engage in a fight, which would probably consist of kicking wildly at each other, Tezuka showed up.

"What are you two doing? Get to class."

"Eh?! Tezuka-bucho?!"

"Fsssssssssssssss… Hai, bucho." Kaidoh hissed as he made a move to go to his science class.

"Both of you, 10 laps."

"Now?"

"…No."

"Oh…" Momo muttered and he went to his history class.

Kaidoh went to his science class, and Tezuka sighed heavily as he went to P.E.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_After School_

"Oi, Kaidoh-senpai, your in the contest, ne?"

"Fssssssssss… It's mandatory, Echizen."

"… Ne, what's your poem?"

"Fssssssssssssssssss…"

"You're not going tell me, are you?" Ryoma chuckled.

"No, because if we don't hurry we'll have to do extra laps."

"Ah, that's true, but you'd better tell me." Ryoma grinned mischievously.

"If I didn't you'd give me hell, wouldn't you?"

"Heh… Maybe."

They walked out of the locker room with their rackets and went to their respective spots before the laps.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru energetically glomped Ryoma, which turned into a bear hug.

"Kikumaru-senpai… You're… choking me… again… I. Can't. Breath…." Ryoma managed to choke out as he slowly turned a dark red shade.

Fuji watched intently as Ryoma turned almost purple, but just as he's about the pass out, Kikumaru let go due to Tezuka's sudden appearance.

"Kikumaru-senpai, do you like choking people?" asked Momo as he dragged Ryoma to his feet.

"Hm? What do you mean, Momo?" Kikumaru asked innocently.

"You've choked him a lot in the past few days."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Two days ago, before you went to Fuji's house. Yesterday, before and after morning practice. Then again before and after afternoon practice. The same thing this morning's practice. And then just now! Maa, that's like 8 times!!" Momo said raising his voice towards the end.

"Maa, he has a point Kikumaru." Fuji chuckled.

"Ah…. Gomen, gomen, Ochibi!" Kikumaru said unhappily.

At that moment Inui walked up with a cooler full of Aozu.

"Minna, today the laps will end in Aozu. Get running unless you want some. You have 55 seconds per lap." He said with a really evil grin.

Everyone, except Tezuka and Fuji, screamed and ran away as fast as they dared, but after the 15th lap only the regulars were left. Literally, because everyone else was knocked unconscious as soon as they finish their cup of Aozu.

"As you can see, the Aozu is stronger than the time we went bowling." Inui said evilly because he was pissed off. He had to participate in the contest like everyone else.

35 laps later, the regulars were in a heap panting. They managed to escape the dreaded Aozu this time…

"Hoi, Ochibi. Looks like your prediction was correct." Kikumaru said as he tried his best to refrain from choking Ryoma.

"Ah, I can't believe it." Ryoma sighed, "Personally, I don't think I'm good at poems… I guess I'll just do a haiku…"

"Oi, Echizen, that's not cool! It's not!" Momo shouted, offended that Ryoma would even think about that sort of thing. "Haikus are for people that want to be mysterious… Oh, wait. Never mind …"

"Huh? Nani, Momo-senpai?! Are you implying that I want to be mysterious?! Fine! I WON'T do a haiku!" Ryoma shouted angrily. He stomped off toward his house, but he remembered about Kaidoh's poem. He walked over to Kaidoh and grumbled, "I still haven't read your poem."

Ryoma's senpai-tachi stood there completely shocked that Ryoma would act like that. Taka-san's mouth was hanging open, when Fuji saw his sister's car.

"Saa, I'll go now. See you guys tomorrow." He said cheerfully as he waved and got into the car.

"Kaidoh-senpai, please give me your poem." Ryoma hissed getting angry again.

"Huh? Oh… Fssssssssss… Gomen, here." Kaidoh said as he quickly got his poem out of his bag.

Ryoma calmed down and went home. Everyone else shrugged, grinning evilly, and then they went home too. What? You though they were gonna stay out after 6PM?!

Once Ryoma arrived at his house, Ryoma read Kaidoh's poem, which was:

_As winter falls_

_Covering the earth_

_I found _

_A kind with frozen wings_

_A tender little body_

_It was cold_

_In my fingers_

_Its little heart was cold_

_Winter made it cold_

_I thought winter was pretty_

_In my warm place_

_I forgot winter was civil too_

_The little kind died_

_I'm sad it did_

"Hmm? It's pretty good." Ryoma commented silently.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Everyone except Kaidoh came to practice early and huddled around Ryoma as he read Kaidoh's poem out loud. They had forced him to try to get Kaidoh's poem the other morning.

"EH?! Since when did Mamushi write poems?" Momo shouted.

"Senpai, you're too loud." Ryoma grumbled.

"Ii data." Inui muttered writing furiously in his notebook.

After Kaidoh came, the regulars, not including Ryoma or Tezuka, made fun of him because his poem was. Well… I don't know why.

He turned bright red and glared at Ryoma before running off the restroom. Everyone continued to laugh at him for the rest of the day because... His poem was amusing...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

The end seems kinda rushed… Doesn't it? Sorry. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I normally don't put this many exclamation points… Wow…


	4. Iuni and Ryoma's poems

_**Disclaimers: **__Maa, Konomi Takashi-sensei owns Tenipuri, but I own the poems, so don't reproduce them… Or else… _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Ii data…" Inui muttered for the 799th time that day.

The other regulars glared at him in annoyance. They wished he would just shut up and leave them to practice in peace. As in practice without him saying 'ii data' at all, but what were the chances of that?

"Inui… That's starting to become annoying…" Oishi tried to tell him, but as usual Inui was caught up in data taking and didn't listen to him. "Ano, Inui what are you-"

Oishi was cut off as Inui held up a glass of Penal Tea, while setting his notebook in his lap and continuing to write. He said, "Either go away or drink this. Whatever you do just leave me alone."

"Hai…" Oishi said and ran away.

Meanwhile everyone was wondering what they were going to do for practice that day. Inui was obviously not going to do anything toward managing the team at that point in time, therefore Tezuka ordered everyone to run the usual 50 laps.

"Is there any penalty for not finishing a lap in a certain time period?" Fuji asked.

Almost everyone glared at him, but those who did quickly stopped because it's not good to anger Fuji, as Kirihara and Mizuki found out a bit too late.

"Nya, Fuji do you want one?" Kikumaru asked curiously.

"Maa, it would be amusing."

"Hoi…"

"Fuji-senpai, I don't think that's a very good idea…" Ryoma replied as he walked onto the courts. He was late again and earned an exasperated sigh from Fuji, a bear hug from Kikumaru, and 30 laps extra laps from Tezuka.

Inui glanced up from his writing and said, "What are you waiting for? Start running. I've got Royal Inui Juice Z, which is formed by blending Aozu and Akazu together, for the usual reason."

"Saa… How much do we have to drink and how long do we have?" Fuji inquired with a sadistic smile.

Inui cocked and eyebrow, "Oh, yeah… That… You now have 52 seconds and if you fail to complete a lap within the time period, you must drink a pitcher of it. Don't worry I added honey to make it go down easier.

Everyone on the team sweat dropped and glanced at Fuji.

"Hoi, You knew about this, didn't you, Fujiko?!" Kikumaru cried hiding behind Oishi.

"Saa, I don't know what your talking about."

"Che, mada mada dane, senpai-tachi."

"Ready? Set. Go!" Inui shouted. Everyone ran for their lives, except Fuji who was running so he could see the amusing looks on people's faces.

After 13 laps, there was a pile of unconscious non-regular people off to the side of the courts and the regulars were racing around in an amusing manner. 37 laps after that, all the regulars were lying on the ground panting except for Ryoma who, despite being very tired had to run another 30 laps for being late.

After Ryoma finished, he collapsed on the ground and asked for some water. Unfortunately, Fuji accidentally gave him some Royal Inui Juice Z and he was out of commission for the next school day.

_Afternoon Practice!_

Ryuzaki-sensei ended practice early due to the fact that very few people had turned in their poems. Some people cheered because they didn't have to drink the juice, while others were still unconscious and couldn't celebrate.

Inui finally finished his poem and read it to the regulars in a completely unenthusiastic tone. It was:

_Data does not lie._

_Billiards and bowling are not excuses,_

_They are simply illogical._

_Data never lies._

"Nande yane, Inui? Is that even a poem? It sucks, nya!" Kikumaru said. He was currently hanging off Ryoma's shoulders while Ryoma glared at him in slight annoyance.

"Mada mada dane, Inui-senpai."

"…If you don't leave me and my poem alone you'll have to drink this." Inui warned as he held up and pitcher of bubbling blue… 'juice'.

"Eh, nani?!" Kikumaru cried and he quickly hid behind Fuji because Oishi was on the other side of the room and trying to hide behind him meant going in front of the Aozu.

Fuji glanced at Kikumaru and said politely, "Kikumaru let go of my legs."

Meanwhile, everyone who wasn't Kikumaru or Fuji took 20 steps away from Inui.

At that moment, Ryoma walked by and Kikumaru swiftly dragged him into a death-grip type hug. Amazingly, Ryoma kept on walking, but that didn't last long.

10 seconds later, he turned a strange purple color. Momo and Oishi quickly realizing what was happening and tried to pull of Kikumaru.

"Kikumaru-senpai… Can't… Breath…" Ryoma managed to choke out, again.

A minute after that Ryoma was still in Kikumaru's clutches but he didn't seem to be alive…

"Oi… Echizen?! AH! Kikumaru-senpai killed Echizen!" Momo gapped while poking Ryoma's limp body.

"Hoi? No I didn't, nya!" Kikumaru yelled back, aghast that someone would say such a thing.

"How could you, Eiji?!" Oishi yelled.

Tezuka walked out of the locker room to see what the commotion was, and saw Momo poking a seemingly life less Ryoma, while Kikumaru and Oishi stared at the said Ryoma as if he was dead.

"Explain. Wait… Never mind. 30 laps. Now!" Tezuka sighed.

Fuji walked out and frowned at the unmoving Ryoma. "Maa, is he dead?"

Tezuka sighed again, "That's what I want to know."

The rest of the regulars jogged out and gapped in surprise at Ryoma's unmoving body.

"Maa, I think we should check if he's still breathing." Fuji suggested.

Taka-san was chosen to do this. He walked forward and checked. "Ano… He's barely breathing… Now what?"

Fuji looked worried and said, "Maa, that means we could either A) do CPR or B) sit here hoping he lives."

Everyone gave him the 'Oh-no, anything but CPR!' look. Except for Tezuka, who just glared at him. Fuji shrugged and walked over to Ryoma. Everyone thought he was going to give Ryoma CPR, but instead he squatted and started poking him.

Five minutes later, Ryoma sat up and glared at Fuji, who was poking his side. "Fuji-senpai, what do you think you're doing?"

"Saa, I'm poking you."

"It's annoying. Please stop."

Everyone cheered, "YAY! Echizen lives!" Except Tezuka and Kaidoh, they just looked relived.

"Baka, senpai-tachi. You thought I died?" Ryoma said. He inwardly laughed at his senpai-tachi.

"We knew you were alive." Fuji stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really? Then why were you poking me?" Ryoma said cocking an eyebrow.

"Saa, I was bored."

"Whatever you say, senpai."

"BURNING!" Taka-san shouted and he chased Momo and Kaidoh even though they weren't arguing for once. Once again he had somehow gotten a racket in his hand.

"Fssssssssss… Why is he chasing us?" Kaidoh hissed.

"I have no clue, Kaidoh, but I'm too young to die! You are too, but that's beside the point."

"Fsssssssss…"

"Stop running way!" Taka-san roared as he chased after Kaidoh and Momo.

"Ah! He's catching up!"

The others watched as Momo, Kaidoh, and Taka-san continued running around in circles.

"Che, I guess there's no other way." Ryoma said as he hit a twist serve. It somehow knocked the racket out of Taka-san's hand even though he was over a tennis court away from Ryoma…

Everyone who was watching glared at Ryoma.

"Hoi, nya. Ochibi what's YOUR poem?" Kikumaru asked mischievously.

A piece of paper magically appeared in Ryoma's hand. "Who wants to read it?"

"Eh?! How'd you do that Ochibi?" Kikumaru said after the others recovered from Ryoma's magic trick.

"Saa, I will, unless anyone has any objections?" Fuji said cheerfully.

No one objected and Fuji read the poem.

It was:

_Hareta sora shiroku yokogitta line_

_Atarashii tobira hiraita_

_Sashidashita to wo totie hohoemu_

_Kasukani kanjita mono wa yuujou_

_Sekaijuu no kotoba demo ienai you na_

_Iro de omoi wo egakou_

_Donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shun kan_

_Koko kara hajimaru glory days_

It was very silent on the courts. Then the silence was broken.

"Saa, Echizen, this is the song Ryuzaki-sensei made us sing. It's a song." Fuji said with his eyes open.

"So? Songs can be poems, Fuji-senpai."

"Oi, Echizen, That's cheating! Cheating." Momo said sternly.

"Che, not really."

"Ii data." Inui muttered for the 800th time, unaware that everyone had turned and glared at him for saying 'ii data' again.

"Echizen, you know you're lucky this is a participation grade, ne?" Oishi said cheerfully. He hasn't said much in the past few chapters…

Anyway, Tezuka muttered inaudible statements about how Ryoma was acting 'un-pillar-like,' whatever that means.

"Ochibi… That's lame. Nya, Ochibi is lame!"

"Ah! Echizen is lame!"

Kikumaru and Momo began chanting this, and moments later Inui got annoyed and threatened them with a cooler of Aozu. Where it came from remains a mystery because it wasn't there moments earlier.

Inui had unknowingly prevented Tezuka from issuing 199 laps to the overly hyper pair, while at the same time prevented Fuji from losing his temper.

Fuji slowly started smiling again, as he thought of ways to torment Ryoma, Momo, and Kikumaru in that order.

Somehow the racket from earlier made its way back into Taka-san's hand, and once again chaos ensued.

"Ora, ora, ora! Ore wa BURNING!" Taka-san shouted as he served a ball in the general direction of the courts. He missed and the ball smashed into the back of Horio's head, knocking him unconscious.

Unfortunately for him, no one seemed to notice because they're all busy trying to prevent Kikumaru's and Momo's deaths at the hands of Taka-san.

"Ahhhhh! Fuji-senpai, save me!" yelled Momo as he dived behind Fuji.

Fuji glanced at Momo then at the racket and back again.

"Momo, please let go of my leg." Fuji sighed while glancing over at Kikumaru.

"Nya, Oishi!" Kikumaru shouted cowering behind Oishi. Oishi didn't seem to notice because he was preoccupied with trying to stop Taka-san.

"Oishi, save me, nya!" Kikumaru yelled even louder.

While the chaos was ensuing, Ryoma walked away and bought a can of Ponta. Once he got back, he sat in the shade of a nearby tree and watched in amusement as his senpai-tachi cowered from (Kikumaru and Momo), chased (Taka-san), and attacked (also Taka-san) each other.

Back to the problem at hand, Taka-san was advancing swiftly toward Kikumaru and Oishi. Fuji noticed and looked for a racket and ball. Instead of finding one, he found Horio lying on the ground, unconscious, and started poking him.

Meanwhile, Taka-san noticed Momo was standing around unprotected while Kikumaru was somewhat protected and decided to attack him instead.

At that moment, Tezuka returned from his water break with his racket in hand and became extremely annoyed at the scene unfolding before him. He decided to end the scene and yelled, "What are you doing?! This is practice. All of you 50 laps, now!"

Taka-san stopped and Momo took the chance to yank the racket out of his clutches.

After the laps, practice ended without any serious injuries… Well Horio was in a coma caused by the concussion he got after receiving a Burning Serve to back of his head… So that means there was one serious injury. Oh, well…

Anyway, everyone went home, except Oishi who took Horio to the hospital. Everything returned to normal. Maa, as normal as a Friday the 13th could be…

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Isn't life fun? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Saa, this chapter is weird…Whatever. The next chapter is a recap of the poems thus far so you don't have to read it. How many times do authors ask people to review?


	5. Recap!

_**Disclaimers: **__I don't own Tenipuri, but I __do__ own the poems. So don't reproduce them!_

Now as you probably know this is a recap. OK! Let's get started.

_The poems thus far (in the order they appear in the fanfic):_

**Kikumaru – **_**A Wish**_** (Chapter 1)**

_On a bright afternoon, I opened the window_

_And looked at the shaded road,_

_Smiling slightly as I saw a man below._

_He tapped the door with a light rap_

_That echoed through out the empty house._

_Getting up I answered the door _

_I saw most alarming sight that day._

_For on my doorstep stood _

_The fearsome man with a purple hood._

_I glared at him unhappily,_

_For the last time he came he caused a catastrophe_

_And told me I was the one to blame._

_And now here he stood,_

_The fearsome man with a purple hood,_

_Smiling as if all was good,_

_Waiting to come in._

"_What do you want?" I wished to cry_

_He smiled with the usual sigh_

_Before giving me a book._

_The book was titled __A Wish for You._

_I asked him what to do,_

_And he replied, "You must quickly make a friend_

_And ask him what he wishes for."_

_With a sigh I went to look for a friend_

_And found a bend in the nearby road._

_There I sat in the bend,_

_While trying to fend all the crazed flies_

_When suddenly, to my surprise, a boy walked down the road._

_It was Ochibi, a nearby farmer's son._

_I went and asked him what he wished for_

_And he answered, "I have plenty of things,_

_But what I wish for the most is a good harvest."_

_Satisfied, I said, "Well then, friend, I wish for that, too._

_I wish a bountiful harvest for you."_

_With that I walked away,_

_Before he could say_

_Anything else to me._

_I went home to my house near a tree,_

_And looked out the window, watching the sky darken…_

**Fuji –**_** Perfectionists**_** (Chapter 1)**

_We are not perfect,_

_Never have been and probably never will be._

_Those foolish ones who say they are perfect_

_Are probably farthest from it,_

_And as for those who humbly say they are anything but perfect_

_Are right because we are all far from perfection,_

_The perfection that so many seek, but fail to ever attain._

_What makes us think we can achieve such an eccentric dream?_

_We seem to forget that no matter what kind of future is ahead,_

_It starts at this moment. It starts with our every decision._

_From this point on, live life without seeking perfection._

_Then instead you could seek out true happiness._

_And when you find it you will open a door that can never be closed,_

_For when you find true happiness,_

_Only then will you be truly free._

**Kaidoh – **_**Winter's Creature**_** (Chapter 3)**

_As winter falls_

_Covering the earth_

_I found _

_A kind with frozen wings_

_A tender little body_

_It was cold_

_In my fingers_

_Its little heart was cold_

_Winter made it cold_

_I thought winter was pretty_

_In my warm place_

_I forgot winter was civil too_

_The little kind died_

_I'm sad it did_

**Inui – **_**Data**_** (Chapter 4)**

_Data does not lie._

_Billiards and bowling are not excuses,_

_They are simply illogical._

_Data never lies._

**Ryoma – **_**White**__**Line**_** (Chapter 4)**

_Hareta sora shiroku yokogitta line_

_Atarashii tobira hiraita_

_Sashidashita to wo totie hohoemu_

_Kasukani kanjita mono wa yuujou_

_Sekaijuu no kotoba demo ienai you na_

_Iro de omoi wo egakou_

_Donna mirai mo hajimari wa kono shun kan_

_Koko kara hajimaru glory days_

I know… Inui's poem is kinda lame. Well Inui isn't the kind of person to write poems so don't expect his to be even a tad bit well written. Besides I was rushing when I though of it. If you liked, then disregard the previous statement.

For the results of the contest I'm having a poll type thing… You as the kind and attentive reader will get to choose your favorite poem! There will be one First place winner and 2 runner ups, meaning 3 people all together.

_The translations to White Line as deduced by whoever subbed the anime:_

The white line that crosses the sky

Opens a new door

Smiling while taking the hand you offered

This feeling I faintly feel is friendship

Seems like I cannot say with any words

I paint this feeling with colors

No matter what kind of future it is, it starts at this moment

From this point on, Glory days

_In the near future (or far future depending upon when I decide to type the next chapter…) expect poems about fish, chaos, and Fuji being mean (well not really… just bossy)._


	6. Oishi's Poem part 1

Chapter 6: Oishi's Disheartening Poem

"Morning, senpai-tachi." Ryoma yawned as he entered the locker room. _I really need to sleep earlier,_ he grumbled.

Fuji commented cheerfully on Ryoma's earliness with a slightly surprised smile. Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly, while muttering a grumpy reply.

Tezuka, on the other hand, glanced at the first year passively because he was cool like that…

Oishi decided that moment would be perfect to question Ryoma on Momo's current whereabouts.

"He called me at 6AM saying something similar to 'go ahead without me.' I think he might be sick or training with Kaidoh-senpai."

"Fsssssssssh… Did someone mention me?" Kaidoh hissed as he entered the locker rooms.

"Maa, there goes one of your theories, Echizen," Fuji chuckled, "He could have been struck with some inspiration for his poem and written it..."

"At six in the morning? I doubt it. Besides, does it really take that long to write a poem?" Ryoma said.

Inui, Fuji, Kikumaru, and Kaidoh all agreed that it shouldn't take more than thirty minutes to write a decent poem unless you're having trouble picking the right words.

"We should be getting ready for practice," Oishi said quietly while looking out the nearest window.

"Nya… Is there something wrong, Oishi?" Kikumaru said curiously. He quickly jumped up from the bench he was sitting on to lightly glomp Oishi.

"Eh? Nothings wrong, Eiji." Oishi replied in a completely unconvincing tone while sweat dropping.

Kikumaru muttered quietly something along the lines of "I doubt that." He decided glomping Ryoma would cheer him up, and glomped the said first year. Ryoma wasn't too pleased as he was still sore from the last time Kikumaru decided to glomp him, which was yesterday.

Meanwhile, Fuji declared that there was something wrong with Oishi and said, "All the non-regulars, including Inui, please leave the room, now. Inui don't give me that look. You're currently not a regular. You can stay… Um… Never mind, Momo's not here yet."

Tezuka frowned on the inside and muttered about how Fuji could have left the ordering to him, but he's not that mad. After all Fuji is his friend… So he would let it go this time. But heck, HE was the captain! And Fuji wasn't going to get off that easily.

As for Inui, he was rather upset. Some much for being a former regular… What had he done to make Fuji dislike him? Oh, yeah. Aozu. Right…

After the non-regular's left the locker room Fuji turned to Oishi smiling like his usual self. "What was I going to say? Oh, yes. Oishi, go ahead and tell us what's wrong. We can help… Sort of. We, including Tezuka of course."

Tezuka inwardly sighed. Why did he always get dragged into these kinds of situations without his consent?

"Ah, arigatou Fuji," Oishi said. He forced a smile and handed the nearest person a piece of paper, which _obviously_ had a poem on it. Oishi doesn't give people blackmail info or that sort of thing. Anyway, the nearest person happened to be Tezuka, who grumpily handed the poem to Fuji.

Fuji had the honor of reading yet another poem aloud. Oishi's poem was:

_My fish are fun to watch_

_I had one but Eiji gave me two_

_Ah! I see one, looks like it's having fun…_

_Hmm? I see two; this one is orange and blue._

_There are three fish in my fish tank,_

_But where is the third?_

_Oh-on! It has died!_

_I would have cried,_

_If it weren't for the fact that I'm busy…_

"Eh? Oishi-senpai, one of your fish died?" Kaidoh questioned.

"Yeah…" Oishi sighed. He glanced out the window dejected looking extremely dejected.

"Nya, what color was it?" Kikumaru asked, while trying to keep his hyper-ness at bay. He was oblivious to the fact that he shouldn't have asked. "Oh-no! What if it was Nemo?!"

"Eiji… You named them?" Oishi asked looking confused.

"Yep! The big blue one is Dori, the small orange one is Nemo, and the playful green and red one is John."

Oishi slowly let what Kikumaru said register.

"That means… Nemo died…" Oishi said slowly.

"Nya! I was right…!" Kikumaru gasped and almost ran away sobbing, but he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and crashed into Taka-san. Oishi on the other hand ran straight out the door to his special thinking place… Wait… He has one of those?!

Fuji glanced from Kikumaru who fainted after running into Taka-san, to the other regulars, to Inui and Momo who had rushed in to see what had happened, back to the other regulars. "Saa, what just happened?"

"Um… You read a-" Ryoma started but he was cut off by Fuji's light glare.

"I'd like a short explanation."

"Fsssh… It looks like Oishi-senpai's fish, the one that Kikumaru-senpai named Nemo, died. Most likely both Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai were emotionally attached to Nemo…" Kaidoh explained. Fuji smiled in appreciation.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Inui suggested. He was pointing at Kikumaru.

"Right," everyone muttered.

Dang writer's block! I haven't updated in a really long time… Sorry everyone. –bows- I'm probably not going to do anymore poems. Meaning this fanfic is almost over! You, as the kind reader, must pick which poet you think is best.

This chapter was supposed to be longer. I'll upload the other half (probably more than half…) soon… Go ahead and start voting. And I need to stop staying up so late to type chapters. Anyway, vote and review… -falls asleep-


	7. Oishi's Poem part 2

_**Disclaimers: **__I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but the poems are mine, so please don't reproduce them._

Chapter 6: Oishi's Disheartening Poem (continued)

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Inui suggested. He was pointing at Kikumaru's unconscious corpse err… body.

"Right," everyone muttered.

"Once he regains consciousness Kikumaru will get 50 laps for disrupting the team's emotional balance." Tezuka growled.

Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh backed away from Tezuka as he fumed.

"How's practice going, Inui?" Fuji asked unusually cheerfully.

"It's the same as usual. The first years are practicing their swinging, the second years are improving their endurance, and the third years are playing practice games."

"Hn. Regulars go to practice."

"Saa, Momo why were you late?"

"Oh. I was late because my bike broke yesterday. I couldn't fix it yesterday because kaa-san was leaving for a business trip in Kyoto. This morning tou-san couldn't take me to school because he had to take my younger siblings to school… I tried to fix my bike, but I cut myself on something and the last thing I remember was running to the hospital…" Momo explained. Tezuka gave him an exasperated look. "I'm not making this up, bucho! See?" Momo held up his arm to reveal… His lower left arm covered in bandages. Why didn't anyone notice sooner…?

Tezuka grunted and ordered Inui and Taka-san to go find Oishi.

_Why am I being picked on so much today? What is it 'Pick on Inui Day' or something? _Inui thought grumpily.

Once Inui and Taka-san had left to locate an overly depressed Oishi, the other stared at Kikumaru while doing absolutely nothing productive. That is until Ryoma spoke up. "Ne senpai-tachi, why don't we dump some cold water on Kikumaru-senpai?"

"And get the locker room all wet?!" Momo shouted. Ryoma winced and glared at Momo.

"After we get him outside, Momo-senpai," Ryoma grumbled.

"Fssssss… Baka."

"Who are you calling a baka, Mamushi?" Momo growled as he got in Kaidoh's face.

"You, who else would I be talking about?" Kaidoh yelled back as he grabbed a fist full of Momo's shirt.

"Why you…!" Momo roared as he prepared to whack Kaidoh.

"Fighting in the locker room? Both of you run 20 laps now!" Tezuka said as he glared at them.

_**ICECREAM!!! Scene change**_

As Momo and Kaidoh began their laps, Fuji suggested they try to slap Kikumaru awake, a plan Tezuka instantly refused. Instead he ordered Ryoma to get a bucket of ice cold water _without_ ice, and told Fuji to help him carry Kikumaru outside.

Once Momo and Kaidoh had finished their laps they got in to position to commence operation 'capture Oishi if he should pass by for whatever reason' COP for short.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was having a hard time figuring out how to get ice cold water without ice. At first he tried melting ice in a 20 liter bucket. After 30 seconds he concluded that was a ridiculously stupid idea, filled the bucket with water, took out the ice, and ran back to the locker room.

"Maa, Echizen what took you so long?" Fuji said.

"I had some trouble figuring out how to get ice cold water without ice…"

Fuji decided not to comment and motioned for Echizen to follow him.

Once they arrived Tezuka took the bucket and dump the water onto Kikumaru, who in turn yelped unearthly loud. Luckily, Oishi heard the yelp and rushed to see what happened. When Kaidoh saw him coming, he slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out… A handkerchief?

As Oishi was about to pass by him he and Momo stopped him and Kaidoh covered Oishi's mouth with the handkerchief. Oddly enough Oishi passed out.

"Nya…? What the-? Kaidoh what did you do to Oishi? Wait… What? Since when did Kaidoh carry a handkerchief with chloroform in it? Why is it so cold? Why am I wet? How'd I get out here? Nya, what the hack is going on?!" Kikumaru glanced around madly as if he had lost his mind. Kaidoh looked at Tezuka, but he shook his head. Tezuka mentally groaned as he rubbed his forehead. He managed to get another headache.

"Kikumaru-senpai, shut. Up. Can I go to practice yet? Here, I'll wake up Oishi-senpai." Ryoma grumbled. At that comment Inui and Taka-san suddenly appeared.

"NYA! OMG don't _do_ that Inui!" Kikumaru yelled.

_**Two minutes later Two minutes later Two minutes later Two minutes later**_

Finally, the regulars were playing tennis, but just as they were about to start their matches… Ryuzaki-sensei walked up and said, "Where have you been? You missed practice! And what was the inhuman scream earlier?"

Everyone made some sort of excuse to leave and ran off. Except Tezuka, he just walked away.

_**My awesome linebreak for the end of this chapter…**_

Alright!!! The second to last chapter is over! If I don't get more votes for the characters Kaidoh will be the winner. Not that that's a bad thing. It's just… There's only been one vote. That doesn't seem fair for the other characters…

So please tell me which poem you liked best. Reviewing is appreciated. Have a nice day!


	8. Filler Chapter and Vote Tally

**Chapter 7: Score count!**

As Fuji walked into the clubroom, Kikumaru jumped out from behind a locker and glomped him as he shouted, "Fuji!!! Whenaretheygoingtoannouncethewinnerofthepoetrycontest?!?!?!?!?!"

Confused, Fuji asked Kikumaru to repeat himself and slow down. Kikumaru twitched, but took a deep breath and said, "When are they going to announce the winner of the poetry contest?! I mean it's been _three weeks_ since Tezuka turned in his poem!"

"Maa, according to the announcement yesterday, out of the top six poems the winner is going to be picked by the students." Fuji replied.

"Oh, really? When was that announcement?" Kikumaru asked cheerfully.

"Saa, while you were asleep… How you manage to make such good grades will sleeping through class like that is the envy of most students," Fuji laughed.

"You're just jealous! So when's the voting?" Kikumaru grumbled.

Fuji pointed to a large poster the just _happened _to be in front of them that said in bold letters "Voting for the top 6 poems starts today after lunch." Kikumaru turned and glared at Fuji, and was still glaring when Tezuka walked by.

"Fuji, you left your bag in the science room. And you're also going to be late for practice if you keep standing there looking at the poster," He said briskly and walked away.

"Nya, you're so mean, Fuji! You didn't even remind me that there was practice before lunch today," Kikumaru grumbled and walked off to look for Oishi.

Meanwhile outside the clubroom the regulars were gathering… slowly. Tezuka twitched when he came and only saw Ryoma standing on the courts.

"Echizen, where did everyone else go?" Tezuka sighed.

"Momo-senpai is taking a test in English, Kaidoh-senpai is jogging around here somewhere, Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai are probably eating lunch, Fuji-senpai is in there changing. Ah, speaking of which, Fuji-senpai is behind you…" Ryoma stated.

Tezuka sighed and went looking for the other regulars. He told Fuji and Ryoma to find Kaidoh and Inui, while he recovered Oishi, Kikumaru, and Taka-san. Momo couldn't be helped. If he missed all of practice he had a great excuse.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai are you sure it's ok to try to sneak up on Inui?" Ryoma asked as the two snuck up to the Science lab. Fuji looked at him as if he had asked the most stupid question on earth, which he obviously had. Who in their right mind _wouldn't_ want to surprise Inui?!

Ryoma shrugged and they continued sneaking around the school. It so happened, Inui was using the science lab for another one of his 'experiments' and was in the perfect position to be ambushed, when Fuji and Ryoma spotted him.

Ryoma scribbled a note, which he handed to Fuji. Fuji silently read the note and handed it back to Ryoma after he had replied. Ryoma scowled as he read the note, but he made a motion as if to say 'Fine, let's just get this over with.' Fuji grinned and they continued sneaking up to Inui.

"Hmm… 5 percent chance a person is in the room with me, 35 percent chance it's just a bug, 10 percent chance two people are in the room, and 50 percent chance it's just my-" Before Inui could finish, Fuji had taped his mouth shut, and Ryoma was tying his hand and feet together.

"Maa, how's that for a surprise?" Fuji chuckled as Inui struggled to figure out what was happening.

Ryoma sighed and muttered, "One down, only one more to go! I only have to put up with these tactics for another 13 minutes."

Then, with Fuji carrying Inui, the two silently ran off to capture Kaidoh.

Meanwhile, Tezuka calmly walked down the hall ways looking for Oishi, Kikumaru, and Kawamura like any _normal_ person would have; he looked in the classes they were supposed to be in and told them to either follow him or be at the club house in 13 minutes.

Fuji and Ryoma walked to the clubhouse door to find Kaidoh already there.

"How long have you been there, Kaidoh-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Fshhhhhh… Three minutes." Kaidoh replied.

"Saa, ruin my fun…" Fuji said darkly. Ryoma scribbled on the note again and handed it to Fuji. The note's contents instantly made Fuji cheer up. He used some sort of ninja-ish power to appear behind Kaidoh and taped his mouth shut. Ryoma preceded to hand Fuji the rope as Fuji tied the necessary knots to keep Kaidoh from escaping.

When the others arrived, they saw Fuji and Ryoma eating ice cream cheerfully, while Kaidoh and Inui struggled to move in front of the door.

"Fuji, Ryoma, what happened?" Tezuka asked.

"It was his idea, Tezuka-bucho, and you know how Fuji-senpai is when he gets an idea…" Ryoma grumbled.

Everyone gave a collective shudder, to which Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"What's this about my ideas? Why are you guys shuddering?" Fuji inquired with a smile rival to that of Ichimaru Gin's.

"Nothing, Fuji-senpai!" The younger regulars chorused.

"Maa, whatever you say… So, what were we going to do today, Tezuka?" Fuji said cheerfully.

"Ah! Well I just called us here to practice for the Kanto tournament because the poetry contest has been occupying most of our time…" Tezuka replied, "We'll start with you untying Inui and Kaidoh."

"Che, fine." Ryoma sighed as he began untying Inui. Fuji worked on Kaidoh's ropes and soon everyone was running their usual 50 'warm-up' laps.

Then they stretched and made sure they'd warmed up properly before starting the real training.

Fuji-Taka pair vs. the Golden Pair was up first. Needless to say, Fuji and Taka-san lost. It was a close game with Taka-san's power play and Fuji's crafty moves keeping Oishi and Kikumaru on their toes, but in the end Oishi and Kikumaru were simply better at doubles then Fuji and Taka-san.

Then Tezuka-Inui pair faced off against Momo-Kaidoh pair. The game ended with Momo-Kaidoh pair winning because they were in-sync with each other.

The final, and probably most random pairing for that day was Ryoma-Fuji pair versus Inui-Kikumaru pair. Amazingly enough, Ryoma and Fuji actually beat Kikumaru and Inui 6-0. The insanity of the results left most of the other regulars laughing so hard tears were rolling down their faces. Tezuka actually smirked for more 5 seconds.

Ryoma and Fuji gave each other a hi-five.

"Nice one, Fuji-senpai. Maybe we should work on our combination and try to beat the Golden pair," Ryoma joked.

"Nya, Ochibi you shouldn't get cocky! You and Fuji just got lucky. That and Inui was scaring me with those statistics," Kikumaru complained.

"Saa, I'll think about it, Echizen," Fuji replied slyly. They grinned mischievously and the regulars were dismissed by Tezuka.

As they walked back to class, some of the regulars went to vote for the remaining poems.

The six regulars left in the contest wondered who was going to win, and wish the best of luck to the person they thought rivaled them the most. Except Ryoma and Inui, who wondered how they'd gotten so far with such lame/unoriginal poems.

_**手塚ゾーン**__**!!! (If it doesn't show then the characters mean Tezuka Zone)**_

The votes thus far are….

Kikumaru: 0

Fuji: 1

Oishi: 0

Ryoma: 1

Inui: 0

Kaidoh: 1

I can't make the last chapter end with a 3 way tie!!! Please vote!

Only one vote per person please. Makes life easier for me, or harder if I'm trying to get more votes… Please don't abuse this by voting for the same person multiple times under different anonymous names.

In the next chapter(s) expect to see: Tezuka loose his temper, Ryoma getting shoved into a broom closet, the winner of the poetry contest, and as much randomness as I can cram into the chapter without it sounding outrageously stupid.


	9. Filler Chapter 2

Chapter 8: Filler chapter #2

"Nya… I can't believe we're stuck counting these votes!! I mean seriously, shouldn't some other club be doing this, like the ping-pong club? We could be having fun, playing tennis or training or…" Kikumaru sighed grumpily as he sorted the vote slips in to separate piles.

"Running laps? Kikumaru stop ranting or else…" Tezuka stated. He was in charge of keep the regulars on task, as assigned by the principal. It was a relatively easy job seeing as he had all this authority over his team already, but then again… If Fuji or Inui had been assigned, the moment they looked away there would probably be utter chaos.

"Eh? I've got 50 votes so far…" Ryoma muttered. The shock from Ryoma getting more votes then Oishi or Kikumaru set in slowly around the room.

"WHAT?! How did you get more votes then me and Oishi combined?!" Kikumaru shouted. His shout caused everyone within a 500 meter radius of the room to wince and rub their ears.

"Saa, I've got 100." Fuji chuckled.

"Fshhhhhhhh… I'm tied with Echizen." Kaidoh volunteered.

"H-how am I in the finals? Iii data… I've got 20 votes so far. Amazing!" Inui stated as he scribbled stuff in his handy-dandy green notepad. He probably left his notebook at home accidentally.

"Nya… I've got 12 votes… What about you, Oishi?" Kikumaru whined.

"Ahaha… I've got 11 votes." Oishi replied.

"We're losing to INUI?!?!?!?!" Kikumaru yelled. He was terrified at the thought of writing a poem 'inferior' to Inui's , but we all know his poem was _way_ better than Inui's… so what happened?

"It looks like most of Kikumaru's fangirls either forgot to vote or were some how otherwise occupied and therefore couldn't vote." Inui said.

"But that doesn't explain why Oishi doesn't have that many votes. Wait I have fangirls?" Kikumaru muttered.

"Isn't that one obvious? No one likes fish poems anymore." Ryoma replied grumpily.

"Saa, it's true." Fuji muttered.

Kaidoh and Tezuka nodded in agreement. They both like fish and all, see as Tezuka had a Koi fish pond and Kaidoh like pets in general, but neither of them liked poetry about fish, especially about a dead fish.

"I guess it can't be helped… Entering my fish poem was a bad idea." Oishi laughed, but you could tell on the inside he was frowning and thinking emo thoughts.

Tezuka twitched when he noticed Kaidoh and Momo had gotten into another argument over nothing important. He twitched again when he noticed no one was sorting the votes anymore. Tezuka got one of those hilariously exaggerated vein marks when he saw Oishi in a corner trying to cut himself with a tennis ball.

"Alright everyone, 50 laps around the school!" Tezuka shouted. Something went boom, which everyone assumed was Tezuka's patience transforming into rage.

As the tennis took off running some of the rabid fangirls spotted their favorite regulars and chased after them. The regulars saw this and started running faster ad eventually they stopped doing laps altogether and ran away from the fangirls.

"S-shoot! Why are the fangirls still here?!" Momo shouted.

"Fshhh… Who cares?! Just keep running because if they catch us it'll be the end of someone." Kaidoh hissed back.

The other regulars nodded in agreement and continued their running towards a safe place.

Meanwhile, Tezuka glanced out of the clubroom and noticed that the regulars had disappeared. He glared angrily at the track route, but the anger dissipated when he notice a cloud of dust that looked familiar.

In fact it looked like the team was headed straight for the room behind him with fangirls chasing them. Tezuka blinked once, twice, three times.

_Oh-no! Not those mentally unstable fangirls! Last time they managed to capture Kaidoh of the regulars he missed practice for the rest of the week!_ Tezuka thought. He threw the door open and gestured for the regulars to hurry inside. After they had all run in Tezuka slammed the door shut and with Taka-san's help pushed a locker in front of the door.

Fuji boarded the windows from the inside, and Kaidoh was sitting in a corner shivering with fear. His previous experience with fangirls didn't turn out too well.

"Ne senpai-tachi, why were we running from those girls?" Ryoma asked grumpily.

"Because, Echizen, those girls happen to be fangirls of the extreme type. 75 percent chance more then 50 percent of them were either Kaidoh or Fuji fans. The left over were probably just following the crowd because fangirls are insane like that." Inui stated as if it weren't absolutely ridiculous to say.

"But why were they chasing us?" Ryoma persisted.

"Obviously because they are too obsessive to leave us alone, or because Tezuka wasn't there to stop them with his glare of doom," Inui stated.

All of this must have been too much for Ryoma because he suddenly started laughing extremely hard. Inui glanced at him with a strange look. Tezuka twitched because once again no one was counting the votes. Fuji produced some rope and proceeded to tie Ryoma's hand together as well as gagging him.

Inui grinned and silently helped Fuji shove Ryoma into a broom closet that happened to be inside the clubroom. Unfortunately Ryoma couldn't protest or show the he was calm because he was tied up and gagged.

Tezuka watched all this calmly. Then he turned towards the other regulars, tilted his head while grinning evilly, and said _extremely_ calmly, "If you don't start counting the votes again, you'll end up like Echizen."

Then he frowned angrily and shouted, "GET TO WORK!"

The regulars unanimously agreed that Tezuka had lost it as the got to work. Inui and Fuji got back and glanced at Tezuka who motioned for them to start helping. They glanced back towards each other (not in that way) and shrugged before walking to help out.

Five hours later it was time to go home. The regulars finished counting all the votes and gave each other hi fives and prepared to go home with smiles on their faces, minus Tezuka because his smile means bad things are in store.

They all went home except for Fuji who felt he was forgetting something and had hung back while he figured out what. The broom closet door rattled on its hinges and Fuji suddenly remembered. He'd forgotten his camera!

"Fuji, I think you forgot to get Ryoma out of the broom closet." Tezuka pointed out since he was tired of waiting for Fuji to remember.

"Oh yeah! That too…" Fuji laughed.

He untied Ryoma and the two rushed to grab their stuff and run out of the club room before Tezuka exploded.

_**手塚ゾーン**__**!!! Tezuka Zooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone!**_

Just so you know these votes are not based off the actual votes because there just aren't enough real votes to make this fic funny.

Kikumaru: 0

Fuji: 2

Oishi: 0

Ryoma: 1

Inui: 1

Kaidoh: 1

Currently Fuji is winning with 2 votes. Ok, since I still need more votes, anyone who has voted can vote again, but no more than twice and not for the same two people. That means any one person can vote twice for one person then once for another person.

In the next chapter, I hope by then I'll have enough votes to announce winner, but if not then expect more randomness and random players from other teams to appear.


	10. Day off at the Carnival

Wow, I honestly wasn't expecting so many votes the ay after I uploaded the last chapter… Sadly Kikumaru is doing three times worse then I thought, while Ryoma and Inui are doing a zillion times better. I officially have enough votes! Should I do some sort of stats type thing at the end?

In the chapter after this one expect Inui to laugh diabolically, the winner to finally be declared, and a relatively mean trick to be played.

_**Yudan sezu ni ikou. This is another filler chapter.**_

**Chapter 9: A Huge Break at a Carnival (aka **_**Final Intermission**_

"Aw geez, I can't believe we had to stay _that_ late just to finish counting those darn votes yesterday! On top of that I didn't get to finish my math homework," Kikumaru groaned. It was the morning after the boring vote counting session.

"Kikumaru-senpai… It's Sunday. We don't have school. And I thought you were good at math," Ryoma stated nonchalantly as usual. The three were walking to a rendezvous site the Tezuka had asked them to go to for a team bonding outing that day.

_Saa, where were we going today? If it's something stupid I wonder if I'll be able to slip away while no one is looking_, Fuji thought to himself.

"That's not likely," Ryoma and Kikumaru chimed. Fuji glanced quizzically at them and shrugged, deciding that he must have said that aloud on accident. He grinned when he spotted a Siberian husky walking nearby them. Oddly enough Oshitari was at the end of the leash.

"Saa, I didn't know you had a dog, Oshitari-kun," Fuji chuckled.

"I don't. Apparently, Niou-san had forced him upon Kirihara-san, who forced him upon Marui-san, who forced him upon Jiroh, who forced him upon Hiyoshi, who walked away leaving him for Gakuto to take care of, who decided it would be 'funny' to forced him upon me. In other words he's probably Niou-san's pet," Oshitari replied.

Ryoma stared blankly at him, while Kikumaru had walked away and was currently looking at books in a nearby book cart. Fuji had stopped listening after 'Kirihara-san' and was petting the husky.

"Were you guys even listening? Maa, his name is Yuu I think. I'm supposed to walk him everyday twice a day. It makes me wonder how long I'm going to be stuck doing this. So what are you guys doing?" Oshitari sighed dejectedly because life was being cruel to him.

"Saa, at our school we got stuck doing a poetry contest," Fuji said cheerfully.

"Yeah and yesterday we were volunteered to count the votes. All 2557 of them!" Kikumaru added now that the conversation had started up again.

"I can't believe…" Before Ryoma could finish his complaint, Kaidoh and Momo walked by shouting heatedly at each other about kittens.

"I think fuzzy orange kittens make better pets!" Momo shouted.

"Fshhhhhhhhh… You shouldn't judge a cat by its color and fuzziness. It could be fuzzy and orange, but evil on the inside," Kaidoh countered.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Momo shouted.

"Fshhhhhhhhh… This is a stupid argument. Oh? What's this dog's name?" Kaidoh said as he walked over to Yuu and started petting him.

"Apparently his name is Yuu. I think Niou named it 'Are you some kind of idiot? This is a dog!' but since Niou-san fails when it comes to naming things, I renamed him Yuu. I think he likes the name," Oshitari replied.

"Who does?" Ryoma asked.

"Why, Yuu of course." Oshitari replied.

"Me?"

"No, I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Yuu."

"I just said that. Who likes the name?" Ryoma grumbled.

"Yuu," Oshitari stated.

"I don't really like it that much," Ryoma replied grumpily.

"Ochibi, he means the doggy likes the name!" Kikumaru stated.

Ryoma turned around to glare at Kikumaru and muttered something about looking for a restroom before walking away. Fuji chuckled and took out his camera to take pictures of Oshitari and Yuu. Not Shirota Yuu or you, but the dog.

"It seems we've strayed extremely far from the original conversation. So what's this about a poetry contest?" Oshitari asked.

"Hmm, oh that? Kikumaru, Oishi, Ryoma, Inui, Kaidoh, and I are finalists in the contest, but everyone in the school had to participate," Fuji replied.

"Nya, Inui wrote a lame poem and Ryoma was plagiarizing, but some how they got more votes than me and Oishi!" Kikumaru complained.

"What happened to Tezuka's poem?" Oshitari questioned.

"His was a haiku, Kawamura-senpai's was about sushi, and Momo's was about food…" Ryoma muttered.

Oshitari nodded. He'd seen that coming. And yet, for some unknown reason he hadn't seen Yuu being force upon him coming.

The group continued walking in no particular direction and greeted Oishi, Taka-san, and Inui as they walked out of a convenient store. Tezuka met up with the group at a café, and then Atobe and Kabaji popped out of nowhere.

"Ore-sama challenges Tezuka to a tennis match. This time Ore-sama will crush you, na Kabaji?" Atobe said haughtily. 

"Usu."

Tezuka ignored Atobe and motioned for the regulars to follow him. Oshitari followed the group as well because he had nothing better to do, and Yuu seemed to like the attention he was getting from Kaidoh and Fuji.

Eventually the group ended up in front of a huge carnival. Tezuka turned around and pulled off his hair to reveal that he was in fact Niou.

"Gah! N-Niou-san! Who, what, where…?" Kikumaru shouted. He twitched violently and Oishi frantically tried and failed to calm him down, so Fuji whack his back with his newly created 'Tensai slap.'

"Che Niou-san's here too? What's next a cat with red and white stripes?" Ryoma muttered.

The real Tezuka showed up several minutes later, just in time to witness Kikumaru attempting to hit Niou with a wooden plank. He twitched and shouted for Kikumaru and Niou to run 15 laps around the carnival. Five minutes later, some of the group grew tired of waiting and they went to enjoy the carnival.

In the carnival there was the usual carnival-ish stuff: a circus tent, a fun house full of mirrors, a bunch of random game booths all centering around hand-eye coordination, patience, lucky, or a combination of random skills, a karaoke stand, a Ferris wheel, an arcade, and various rides. Nothing really suspicious except for the battle-ax next to the arcade and the samurai with swords that looked very real. Nope, nothing was suspicious at all. Fuji, Taka-san, and Oishi went of to enjoy the rides. The others soon dispersed as well, leaving Oshitari, Tezuka, and Ryoma to stand around, waiting.

"So… Is anyone else coming to the carnival, bucho?" Ryoma asked.

"Rikkaidai said they'd be here eventually. I believe Atobe will 'ask' the Hyotei regulars to come," Tezuka stated.

"Hmm… Have I introduced Niou's new pet? His name is Yuu," Oshitari said randomly.

Tezuka glanced at Yuu and knelt down to give him a head rub. Yuu obviously enjoyed that. Then Kikumaru and Niou returned from their laps.

"Puri, how's the pup? Have you given him a proper name yet?" Niou asked cheerfully.

"He's quite well behaved. You don't mind if I name him Yuu do you?" Oshitari replied.

"Hmm, Yuu? Does this have anything to do with your given name, Oshitari?" Niou asked.

"No, his name isn't related to Yuushi. I'm not a narcissist," Oshitari said in an offended tone.

"Of course you aren't Oshitari," Niou replied offhandedly.

"You dropped the '-kun' again. The least you could do is give me a little respect. I bet you planned the whole get Oshitari a dog scheme, didn't you?" Oshitari said angrily, which in this case meant he used an annoyed tone.

"Actually I wanted the little imp to keep an eye on my dog and learn some responsibility 'cause Sanada is always glaring at him when he forgets stuff, but that didn't work out to well…" Niou chuckled.

"Oh look the rest of your team is here, as well as bit and pieces of my team," Oshitari stated in a bored tone.

Ryoma and Tezuka had disappeared with Kikumaru while Niou and Oshitari were conversing and it seemed that Yuu had gone with them. Oshitari noticed this and went looking for them.

Yagyuu, Yukimura, Sanada, Jackal, Marui, and Kirihara crowded around the entrance and started arguing about where to go next, but when I say arguing I don't mean they were all arguing. Kirihara, Marui, and Niou insisted that they go to the fun house or the rides first. Yukimura suggested they go to the game booths, while Sanada, Yagyuu, and Renji said nothing. Jackal didn't really care because he was looking at the carnival map nearby.

Hyotei wasn't fairing much better, with Atobe and Kabaji insisting that they go on the Ferris wheel, Shishido wanting to play at the arcade, Oshitari not being there, and Choutaro attempting to make everyone happy.

Eventually the two teams figured they were being stupid and split up into smaller groups to explore the carnival.

Yagyuu went with Niou, Kirihara, and Marui to make sure the three didn't kill each other. Sanada, Renji, and Yukimura went to the game booths because Yukimura needs at least to people with him at all times, one to stay with him if he gets injured and the other to fetch help… Wait if that's the case then _everyone_ should have two people following them…

Jackal, Atobe, and Kabaji frolicked off to ride all sorts of rides, including the Ferris wheel, while Shishido and Choutaro went to enjoy the arcade. Of course they steered clear of the huge battle-ax that was near the arcade.

Yagyuu's group eventually ran into Fuji's group, which led to mass pranking on all the nearby carnival-goers. Oshitari eventually found Kikumaru, Tezuka, and Ryoma at the beginning of the line for the roller coaster. Ryoma was miffed because Yuu had followed them and he'd wanted to ride the roller coaster. Despite looks, he was tall enough for all the rides in the carnival.

Oshitari grinned a little and volunteered to keep an eye on the dog, after all he was probably stuck with it for a few more days and dogs obviously can't ride roller coasters. They're not tall enough. Kikumaru and Ryoma childishly shoved Yuu over to Oshitari and happily walked onto the ride. Tezuka volunteered to go with Oshitari because he's nice. It's not like he was _scared _of a roller coaster that can go faster then he could ever hope to run.

Meanwhile Jackal, Atobe, and Kabaji had met up with Yukimura's group and were currently getting ready to ride the big spinny ride that you're supposed to ride on an empty stomach. They hadn't eaten lunch yet so no one threw up.

Several hours of carnival fun later, the three rival schools gathered outside the arcade and began discussing their awesome prepaid trip to the carnival. After all Atobe and Oshitari had volunteered to pay for lunch, minus anything extra Marui, Momo, or anyone else tried to sneak onto the bill.

The group then moved into the arcade and began playing all the games. Luckily there were enough games for everyone to play one along with some two-player games because for some reason the arcade was huge. After about half an hour the more restless regulars of the group go bored and wandered back outside the arcade.

"So Momoshiro-kun, how are you and Kaidoh getting along?" Marui asked absentmindedly.

"Probably about as well as you and Kirihara-kun," Momo replied cheerfully.

"Whatever… I bet if Niou and Yagyuu had another match with your Golden pair they'd win. Again," Marui teased.

"What the heck is your problem today? Are you trying to pick a fight?" Momo said in an elevated and angry tone.

"Of course I'm not. Just imagine the laps we'd get for disrupting the 'good feelings' in this inter-team bonding outing!" Marui replied.

Jackal and Kirihara were standing around being bored a few feet away from Marui and Momo, but unlike those two Jackal and Kirihara were having a conversation about how awesome the first live-action Death Note movie was with Kirihara insisting that Kira was an evil idiot for killing off so many random people, when he could have went on some random vacation to Hawaii and killed all sorts of criminals in Hawaii, thus never getting involved with L and not needing to kill all those 'innocent bystanders,' while Jackal tried to follow Kirihara's ranting and countering with the simple fact that skipping school was bad, and it would have been easier to find him if he suddenly dropped out of school for no reason, seeing as he was the perfect student and all. Woot! I got in a really long run on sentence.

Niou, Atobe, Kabaji, Kikumaru, and Fuji were also standing around outside the arcade, but they were conversing about more normal things like… How funny the Tezuka zone is, Oishi's head-fangs, Niou's new pet Yuu, and how Naruto bashed in Sasuke's face in that one episode and yet five seconds later Sasuke's face returned to normal and he didn't even have a broken nose or teeth falling out.

Inside the arcade Ryoma and Tezuka were shooting zombies, Taka-san was beating the crap out of random computerized characters in Soul Calibur, Oshitari and Yagyuu were playing one of those awesome detective/first-person shooter games, Yukimura and Sanada were playing a samurai game while Renji observed, Shishido was playing Tekken 5 with Choutaro, Oishi was trying not to laugh as Inui played Dance Dance Revolution, and Kaidoh was playing one of those virtual fighting games where you get to physically beat up your opponents.

Suddenly, the power for all the games went off, but for some reason the lights in the arcade were still on. Surprised and possibly a little disturbed the gaming regulars went outside and joined up with a bunch of disgruntled gamers who were also having fun in the arcade and their restless team members.

Unfortunately a hooded figure was waiting outside and he was holding the big battle-ax that everyone had thought was for show. His eye shone with malice as he began hazardously swinging the ax around, missing some of the people close to him, but you could tell he was missing on purpose.

In a gruff voice the person shouted, "Welcome to the Carnival, and we hope you liked your stay… But unless a few of you can get past some random tests that make no sense, you guys will be stuck here for quite some time. My name isn't important, but you can call me Jack. I'll be your not so friendly tour guide. Great, now follow me… Or else."

The first test was that one or two people had to take down the samurai in a sword fight with wooden swords. Sanada and Kikumaru volunteered and won the fight without much hassle. Sanada did most of the actual fighting with Kikumaru jumping in every now and then to assist him by thrusting his sword into the samurai's side. It wasn't all that unfair since the samurai had two swords.

The second test was a stupid variation on the dog race in which a person had to race against a dog. The group could have up to three tries. Niou gave it a go and after winning the race, he poked the dog in the side while chuckling victoriously.

The final test was an all out battle royal against the samurai, Jack, a big vicious looking dog, a ninja, and the food court manager. Everyone had fun pelting the said people with random tennis moves including but not limited to: Twist Serve, Jack Knife, Kikumaru Beam, Kikumaru Bazooka, Laser Beam, Dunk Smash, Snake Shot, Waterfall Serve, Neo Scud Serve, Burning Serve, Dash Hadokyuu, and just pitching tennis balls like there's no tomorrow. It was almost as bad as those stoning that are sometime described in history books, but of course tennis balls are only so big, can only go so fast, and can only do so much damage.

Jack and the ninja dodged and parried most of the moves leaving Sanada no choice but to rush Jack while the other distracted the two with tennis ball barrages. Unfortunately a wooden sword is no match for a battle-ax, but Sanada picked up the samurai's sword to borrow and struck Jack with the blunt side. The dog was in a frenzy chasing all of the tennis balls and probably was just a poor deprived dog that never had a proper puppy-hood.

The ninja, seeing that he was the only one left standing against 22 or so tennis players plus a mob of angry carnival-goers, pretended to get knocked out by a Burning serve. The carnival-goers and regulars cheered and rushed for the exit before any of the employees could wake up and challenge the tennis players to a rematch.

"Nya, that was fun, wasn't it Fuji?" Kikumaru asked cheerfully.

"Sure, the fight was plenty of fun. Puri," Niou commented equally cheerfully. Unfortunately Kikumaru was still holding a grudge against Niou for being mean in that match in the finals of Kantou tournament, and he hissed and hid behind Fuji. Fuji chuckled and high-fived Niou, who turned to Kirihara and told him to give him 200 yen.

Yagyuu relieved Oshitari of his dog-sitting duties, and was talking to Oshitari about old fashion detective movies and how enjoyable they are simply because they are so illogical. With the gun shots that never miss, deaths that are defied because they aren't dramatic enough, the cigars that are lit but never smoked, the cups of coffee that are there but never sipped from, the bombs that are heard about 30 seconds before exploding, but don't explode until after the detective has leapt away with his assistant if any even if it seems like it took more than 30 seconds.

Niou was scribbling down what Yagyuu needed to feed Yuu and other instruction for him to follow. Shishido and Atobe had started an argument about who was cooler, with Choutaro trying to make sure they don't do or say anything inappropriate.

Seigaku in general was hanging out a chilling, with Kaidoh and Momo not arguing for once. There were no random rackets for Taka-san to accidentally grab hold of, so there was no danger of Taka-san suddenly going into burning mode and doing anything dangerous.

Before the schools headed their separate ways, Atobe, Tezuka, and Yukimura decided that they'd never try team bonding at a carnival again. Then everyone went home to do things like homework, read books, record data, or whatever else teenage tennis players do when they're off screen.


	11. Final Chapter The Winner

**Chapter 10: The Winner and the End! **

Almost a week had passed since the random excursion to the carnival that seconded as a 'team bonding' event for Rikkaidai, Seigaku, and Hyotei. It was now a Friday, but not just any Friday because those English teachers had finally decided to stop putting off the end of the poetry contest and gather the school in the… um… tennis courts to announce the winner.

The first teacher, who we'll just call Yamaguchi-san, semi-cheerfully said, "Alright students, we've decided that putting this ceremony off any longer will only result in us being called lazy bums, stupid, and a number of other rude things, or the finalists to kill each other off so that they would win by default."

The second teacher, who we've dubbed Jack-san, sighed and stated emotionlessly, "Since we love suspense we're going to name the winners in reverse order."

The third teacher, who called himself Akimaru even though his real name was probably Aki, laughed evilly and shouted, "Would the finalists please slowly make their way to the front of this crowd?"

Fuji, Inui, Ryoma, Oishi, Kikumaru, and Kaidoh glance at each other with bewildered faces as the students shoved them to the front. Well not Inui. He was too busy laughing diabolically and evilly at the stupidity of this entire situation.

Why weren't they in the large spacious gym? Why were the students shoving them to the front instead of making way for them to simply walk to the front? What happened to his awesome green notepad? Heck while he was on the topic, what the heck happened to his green note book?! All these questions rushed through his mind and exited out its back door just slow enough so he could process them.

Meanwhile everyone was waiting ever so patiently for Inui to stop being insane and act normal, but it wasn't working seeing as his brain was in random-question mode. After about 30 seconds Fuji and Ryoma pulled out rope and a gag and proceeded to tie and gag him like last time. Then Tezuka and Taka-san carried him off to the nurse to be treated for head injuries, or better yet to the school councilor to be treated for insanity.

"Okay… Now that that's over with it's finally time to announce the winners!" Jack-san said monotonously.

"Backwards," Akimaru added cheerfully. Yamaguchi-san wonder how she'd gotten such strange colleagues, but shrugged it off and motioned for some random person in the background to give her the sheet with the winners' names on it. The person complied and she glanced at the list.

"Alright, in third place is…" but before Yamaguchi-san could finish a person the looked a lot like Light popped out of no where and screamed, "The shinigami are coming! The shinigami are coming! Run for your lives!"

The majority of the students gave him weird looks, but since some of the students read Death Note and Bleach there were a bunch of amusing reactions. The Bleach readers cheered then gasped because that meant there was a large chance that Hollows were also coming. Then they freaked out because they'd thought Bleach was a fictional story, and the ones that assumed Hollows were coming spazzed out and were going ballistic. The ones who didn't care either way and therefore were mental sat silently cheering for the arrival of the shinigami.

Meanwhile the Death Note readers were either fan girl/fan boy-ing over the fact that someone that looked just like Kira had visited, running around asking Kami-sama to save them, curled in their chair hoping the world wouldn't end, or hoping to seem Ryuk and not really caring about much else.

It was total chaos and Fuji and the other poets (minus Inui who was at the nurses office getting check for head injuries) were sick of chaos, since they had a ton of it a the dang stupid carnival with Jack the battle-ax wielding tour guide, the ninja, the deprived dog, the angry mob, and the annoying samurai. So they pulled out their tennis rackets and… started playing tennis on court D.

The chaos would have to thin out by itself because tennis player must play tennis. Or maybe they were playing warm-up matches so they could knock out all the insane students faster?

Five minutes later Tezuka came back with a sane Inui and Taka-san. He saw the mass of panicky, spazzy, freaked out people running around in circles and his patience snapped. He could handle, Fuji's pranks, an insane Inui, Taka-san's bipolar personality, Kikumaru's hyperness, etc. all at once, but who the heck has the patience to handle an insane mob of teenagers? Not Tezuka, that's for sure.

His forehead vein popped and he laughed like Sanada during he match against Ryoma. You know the one that went "Fwanarhahahahahaha!" or something? Anyway…

"All of you stop whatever you're doing and run 20 laps around the courts!" Tezuka shouted over the mic. When did he get up there?

The regulars looked at him funny, but started their laps anyway. The other students froze and turned towards him slowly. They slowly advanced upon him with random things in their hands. You know… Paperclips, pens, pencils, plastic spoons and knives, letter openers, clipboards, cups, plates, lunchboxes, bento boxes, cookies, the usual things. Tezuka eyed the thing nervously but it was too late to turn back. He took out the black hat that he'd 'borrowed' from Sanada and his tennis racket and with the precision of… Sanada the Emperor, he knocked the objects out of their hands and forced them to do the laps because he help up a cup of Iwashi Mizu. It's notoriety a spread through out the school a few days after the volleyball incident. Everyone feared Inui and his drinks. Everyone. Then Tezuka did the weird laugh again, just for good measure and because he was secretly loving every bit of his evilness.

"Fwanarhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Tezuka laughed diabolically.

After thing finally settled down, hopefully for good this time, the teachers and poets got in place again and Yamaguchi-san finally got to announce the last place winner.

"And last place goes to Oishi Shuichiro," Jack said monotonously.

"Heh? Are you sure that's right, sensei?" Ryoma muttered.

Jack turned and gave Ryoma one of those angry looks and Ryoma shrugged.

"Next is a tie between Kikumaru-kun and Inui-kun," Jack said monotonously as usual.

Ryoma got a queer look and his face while Kaidoh and Fuji tried to look innocent as if they didn't know who was going to win. Inui was about to laugh diabolically again, until he realized that it would be stupid and held it in because he wasn't feeling evil enough.

"Right so in third place is Echizen Ryoma-kun!" Akimaru shouted cheerfully. The students golf-clapped politely like the average student would if he or she wasn't loving the results of some random contest.

An attendant walked up and whispered something to the teachers, which Kikumaru heard and he whispered something as well. The teachers then huddled and deliberated what to do about the two students complaints. You probably know what Kikumaru complained about, right? No?

It was about Ryoma's plagiarism that no one considered a poem except him and the teachers.

"Due to the fact the Echizen-kun has apparently plagiarized by using the exact lyrics from a song as his poem, he has been disqualified. Kikumaru-kun and Inui-kun are now in a tie for third place, and Oishi-kun is in fourth place," Jack said cheerfully. Apparently he was a sadistic teacher that liked it when people failed to do something.

Ryoma shrugged because he'd seen that coming, but he freaked out when some random classmates of his ran up and carried him off stage, probably to shove him in that broom closet. Tezuka sighed and followed them so that Ryoma wouldn't be stuck in there too long. Ryoma was probably claustrophobic or scared of the dark or something equally stupid.

"Is there anything _else_ you students would like to do before we attempt to say the second place winner?" Yamaguchi-san asked grumpily. The students shook their heads.

"Are you guys, and girls, sure…?" Jack asked.

The students nodded. Jack grinned and the students knew instantly that is was a trick question.

"Alright, it's time for an intermission! First, there will be a completely random tennis match between Momoshiro-kun and Kaidoh-kun. Maybe then they'll finally stop _arguing every chance they get_! After that is a song from Atobe-kun and finally we'll have a water break," Akimaru said evilly, but in a cheerful way.

Some of the students groaned, dropped on their knees, and shook their fists at the heavens. Others stared blankly at the teachers, while others gather around Court B to witness the match between Kaidoh and Momo that was bound to take a really long time. Still others, fangirls mostly, got all hyper because Atobe was being random.

Fuji and Kaidoh stood there wordlessly for a moment. Kaidoh blinked nervously and after apologizing to Fuji for 'helping the evil teachers' he ran off to attempt to beat Momo.

Tezuka came back sometime later with Ryoma following him with a pissed look about him.

_What is this? Did the ceremony end yet?_ Tezuka thought. He glanced in Fuji's direction and saw the super evil and angry aura around him and assumed there was an intermission of some sort.

"Another interruption, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked in an apologetic tone.

"Saa, I swear those teachers are doing all of this on purpose!" Fuji grumbled.

"Well… Wanna play a match since we _know_ Kaidoh and Momo are going to take for ever to finish?" Ryoma asked in an extremely bored tone.

"Saa, sure why not? It's not like I have anything _better_ to do…" Fuji sighed.

Tezuka stood there as they walked to court D for their practice match. He wanted to play Ryoma and Fuji, but he couldn't abuse his powers as the captain. So Tezuka decided to watch their match and if time was left he'd play some serious tennis.

In the end Momo and Kaidoh's match ended in a tie, while Fuji won the match against Ryoma by just a few points. So Tezuka didn't get to play. Poor Tezuka… He was so looking forward to it.

Then Atobe sang his song. The teacher thought it would be funny to force him to sing Valentine Kiss, but their plan backfired when the fangirls went insane. By the end of the song, the tennis regulars were all laughing extremely hard. Not only was Atobe singing and dancing (he'd come up with an original dance for the song, or so he said) he was also dodging fangirls all while keeping to the beat of the song. It was hilarious. Not even Tezuka could stop his laughter. Kikumaru was on the ground in hysterics along with Fuji and Oishi.

Momo and Taka-san were just barely staying up. Tezuka was chuckling heartily with Inui behind him laughing as he wrote down the 'new data on Atobe's idiocy.'

Several long moments later, everyone had regained their composure and the poets were ready to hear the results.

"Alright, alright that enough screaming and yelling. Is everyone calm and somber?" Yamaguichi-san asked

"Yes? Good! Now for the second place winner… It is…" Jack-san said.

The students leaned forward in anticipation.

"The second place winner is…" Jack drawled.

The students lean forward further.

"He is…" Jack drawled.

Some of the students fell over and knocked over other students. This caused Fuji's patience to snap and he glared at Jack and said angrily, "For goodness sake, just tell us who won so we can do something productive like going home to do our homework or playing tennis!"

The regulars nodded in agreement and they all glared angrily at the teacher. Taka-san even picked up his racket and went into Burning mode to exert even more pressure on the teachers.

"Fine, fine. Second place goes to Kaidoh Kaoru. Leaving Fuji Syuusuke/Shuusuke in first place. Congratulations you two! You've won!" Akimaru said cheerfully.

Fuji and Kaidoh were taken back for a moment and glanced strangely at each other. Then Kikumaru glomped Fuji and congratulated him on winning, while Tezuka looked disappointedly at Ryoma who lost because of plagiarism.

Kaidoh was disappointed that he'd lost to Fuji-senpai, but realized that there were probably more people that like Fuji for some strange immoral reason and that people didn't like him much at first because he gave a scary impression to almost everyone he meets. This made him sad. But then Kikumaru glomped him and complemented him on how well he did and Kaidoh felt better. Momo said he'd definitely beat Kaidoh some day and Kaidoh countered with a "Yeah right! In your dreams, Baka."

In the end Tezuka never got to play a singles match with Fuji or Ryoma, and Inui never found his green notebook.

Inui learned that despite his evil concoctions, he still had fans. Oishi learned that emoish fish poems were not the way to go when entering a poetry contest, and Kikumaru learned that killing _cough_ choking Ryoma with his glomps was a great way to invoke panic and chaos, and they all learned that poetry contests were annoying and that the carnival is a fun place to be if there are no samurais or axes at the one they decide to go to.

Oh the joys of learning, ya know? Oshitari learned that being Mukahi's friend ment sometimes you get stuck with weird things, while Niou figured that Yuu the dog has been taken care of by only people with Yuu in their name (Oshitari _Yuu_shi and Yag_yuu_ Hiroshi).

_**It's been great!**_

Yeah… It's been a great several months writing this fanfic. It didn't turn out to be epic. And took forever to type out because I was so lazy, but I enjoyed the experience… Sort of. Kinda sad that it over already. I never did come up with poems for some of the characters because of Poet's block, the poetic equivalent of Writer's block. And I 'm sorry I didn't, but then again… I probably will eventually in some other fanfic.

Well the final vote stats are really close!

Fuji: 6

Kaidoh: 5

Kikumaru: 1

Ryoma: 2

Inui: 1

There… This fanfic is finally over. I'm gonna miss typing it's randomness…


End file.
